Crossing
by Klondike Aura
Summary: Obsession isn't anything surprising, especially not when it comes to Autor, but Rue never thought a person could be obsessed with pleasing another. Set before Invasive Thoughts


"Kiss me?"

Autor sits up at the question. Despite the intimacy of their arrangement, Rue had never made such a request before now.

"Please?" she adds, threading her fingers with his.

How many times has he brought her to ecstasy with those dexterous fingers? Rue can't remember, though their original encounter swims up to her mind.

_The closet was dark, but seeing would have been too much stimulation anyway. Rue moaned and tossed her head back into Autor's shoulder, electrified by his gasp near her ear. She arched, bucking into his hand down her panties. She felt him behind her, hard and breathless but not moving. Rue whined and braced her trembling hands against the wall, surprised at how pleasant fighting for air under the waves can be._

So began their living together. Bedroom activities aside, their day to day was the same as any pair of roommates. They would attend their tertiary classes, eat, run errands, work, keep the house, and relax in the evenings. Autor would sometimes offer to play for Rue's practice, and eventually she would ask him herself. Occasionally, he brought her books and argue symbolism and character arcs with her for half the night. Autor "ruined her life" with a compelling novel more than once. He would smirk, she would huff, and a new step was added to their dance.

Rue had never known anything like her relationship with Autor. Obsession isn't anything surprising, especially not when it comes to Autor, but Rue never thought a person could be obsessed with pleasing another. After bringing her past the brink, he would leave for some privacy. In all of their intimate moments, she's never seen him come with her. Or remember him touching or kissing her bare skin, for that matter. In fact, had he seen her without clothes, even by accident? Had she seen _him_ without clothes?

"I want _you_ to," she insists. "And...and I want to kiss you."

"You do?" Autor replies, accidentally squeezing her fingers a little in his surprise.

"Yes," Rue says, giving him a little nod.

His breath hitches at the sound of the word. Satisfying her was enough for him, but hearing her speak like that at the idea of returning the affection spread a new flame burning through his being. Before Autor can act on it, however, Rue reaches to cup his cheek and leans in, brushing her lips against his. He squeezes her hand, softer this time, and gladly returns the kiss.

Rue slips her hand down, tracing his neck before taking the collar of his nightshirt between her fingers. She sighs at his mouth and puts her hand to his chest. To think, he was willing to give her his heart before, that he already has. How funny that she wants to return the favor. She doesn't dwell long on that, more interested in nuzzling his neck.

"Rue..." Autor breathes, wrapping his arms around her slender body.

She's heard this many times before but usually in the context of him watching her. Her lips curl a little at the thought that she's actually doing something about it herself. She moans, hot breath hitting his collarbone. "Autor," she gladly returns.

Autor holds her tighter and cranes his head down, nibbling where her neck and shoulder meet. As always, he craves more of her voice, more of her gasps and whines. He rubs her back and pulls the nightdress strap out of the way. He's so focused on her that he doesn't realize she's made short work of his shirt buttons until he feels a hot kiss on his bare chest. He winds a hand in her hair with a groan.

Rue leans up again, kissing his jaw. She lowers her arms and lets him slide her chemise down. Once her arms are free again, she finishes the work of pulling Autor's nightshirt off. She smiles before letting it drop to the floor.

"I like this better," she murmurs at his appreciative glance. "Together."

Autor meets her eyes again, his cheeks red. He opens his mouth to agree but settles for a nod after stumbling over a few syllables. Rue leans to him again, her own cheeks pink, and gently rakes her fingers down his chest. He sighs and leaves a kiss near her temple, his hands caressing her bare skin. She leans back a little, letting him remove her clothes. She doesn't completely understand it, but finally baring her whole self to him feels so satisfying. He slides a hand up from her hip to her breast.

"Ah- !" Rue arches on the bed, grabbing his hand and pressing it closer.

Autor crawls partly over her, squeezing her breast as he leans down for another kiss. Rue parts her lips, deepening the kiss with a moan. He pulls away from her only to trail kisses to her other breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth. She curls closer and whispers the three words he's often repeated to her.

Rue can't tell if Autor makes any sort of reaction to her unintentional confession. She's grateful in the back of her mind that it's just become a part of what they're doing now and he's not making a big deal about it. Her hands glide down his sides, resting at his hips. Autor shifts and grinds against her. She parts her legs and tilts her hips up with a needy whine. He reaches down to rub his fingers against her clit.

"No."

"No?" Autor repeats, drawing back as though burned.

Rue catches her breath and takes his hand. "I don't want just that," she explains.

Autor glances away and she sees his Adam's apple bob. "Rue, I- I don't last as long as you," he admits, every word pulled out like teeth.

She blinks before making a soft, "Oh!" of realization. "Then...then will you kiss me again?"

He leans back down and does just that, resuming the familiar work as he does. She gasps and nips at his lips, looking for a hold. Rue tugs at his night trousers, bucking up towards him. He thrusts a finger in and she throws her head back on the pillow.

"Autor, please!" she gets out.

The next thing Rue knows, she feels him thrust inside with a soft, "Haa..." and kiss her neck.

"Oh wait, wait," she says just when he's about to move.

"Ah? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just- I mean, I want to see."

Autor's sure he's never been so red in his life, but he moves back to let her see. Rue softly sighs and traces a hand up his stomach, making him shudder. She leans back again with a smile.

"You ruin me sometimes," Autor says with no real venom.

"Payback for all the books."

Autor scoffs and Rue giggles. Her laughter soon dissipates as he starts to move. He holds her hips and pants against her collarbone, sending hot shivers through her. She wraps her legs around his waist, overwhelmed by the difference his closeness makes. She nips and leaves kisses at his shoulder, unable to think straight.

Autor pulls back to look at her, speechless at how her head twists and mouth contorts. Oh god, the way she looks at him alone is enough to get him to the edge. His hand winds down again, trying to get her over as close to him as possible. She cries out in his ear, even more beautiful than before, and he holds her tight as they ride it out.

Once the aftershocks fade, they rest side by side catching their breath.

"So, what is this?" Autor asks.

Rue shakes her head and goes, "I don't even know what it was before."

He chuckles lightly. "Good point. But whatever this is, it's...thank you."

"That's a stupid thing to say."

"Why?" He turns on his side to face her.

Rue tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Because I should have done this a long time ago."

"Well, if you're going to be stubborn about it..."

She gives him a play-punch on the shoulder. "That's for smirking while you said that."

"It's called smiling. You're doing it, too."

Rue couldn't deny that, but she could hide her smile in Autor's shoulder.


End file.
